we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Victory Memorial Camp
Victory Memorial Camp is the home army base for Wellington Wells located in the Garden District. The camp serves as the training ground for soldiers to prepare for when Germany returns or if World War III breaks out. However due to the unlikely event of this ever happening, it now serves as a home for ageing war veterans. History: After Germany successfully occupied Great Britain in 1943, they acquired control over the home guard including Wellington Wells. During the Authority Project fake tanks were built out of papier mâché, to prevent the townsfolk from rising up against them. While the real tanks were sent back to Germany at some point. On August 10th, 1948 the German occupation ended. Since then the army base serves as a memorial for the "Victory" that took place. Leaving the fake tanks in place, to avoid people from getting in. General Byng serves as the only military authority in the base. We Happy Few: Act One Arthur Hastings breaks into the camp via the dump. He is almost spotted by the Observation Tower, but jumps onto a tank and falls through it. Waking up inside of the tank he discovers that the tanks have been made out of papier mâché all along. He manages to break into the General's office to get the Generator Key in order to turn off the power, in which he discovers that the power system was alarmed. He sneaks back to the General's office in order to escape via his secret hatch. Act Two Sally Boyle visits Robert Byng in the camp to retrieve the Letter of Transit to Arthur, but before she gets the letter he reads out a note that he wrote the last time he visited Sally's home, revealing that he knows about Gwen. This leads to Sally pleading for the General to help her and her baby escape Wellington Wells, to which he says he can get Gwen out but not Sally. Robert tells Sally to bring Gwen to the abandoned building where they threw a masquerade ball the previous year, to which she refuses, she then leaves Byng's office without the Letter of Transit that she needed. Act Three Ollie Starkey breaks into the camp to talk to the General about the tanks. Only to learn that he knew about it and helped construct the fake tanks. He escapes after the General sets off the alarm. Events of We All Fall Down On October 23rd, 1964 Victoria Byng travels to the camp underground to talk to her father Robert about the food shortage in Wellington Wells. Trivia * There is a graveyard to the right that is full of Blue Currant bushes, Arthur will find a soldier crying over the grave in the middle. On top of the grave is a Best First Aid Kit. * There is a Bog at the very back of the Memorial Camp, it is filled with Histoplasma Mushrooms, Ollie also encounters a couple plague wastrels attacking a fellow soldier inside of there. The same soldier can be found dead in the Bog during Sally's Act. * In Act Two and Three there will be soldiers affected with plague wandering throughout the area at night. * Arthur can craft and obtain Ollie's Strange Alchohol that he used to knock out a few soldiers before they break into the camp. The Alcohol is only craftable in a smaller camp located deeper in the woods. * In the camp canteen during Act One is Arthur's memory Scouts can be found. * A poem (In Flanders Field) can be found in the canteen. *Papier-mâché is actually pronounced correctly in the game instead of "Paper-mache". Category:Locations